villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tiki Tak Tribe
The Tiki Tak Tribe is an evil group of wooden creatures called Tikis who appear as antagonists of the 2010 Wii game Donkey Kong Country Returns and its 3DS port Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D. In this game, the Tiki Tak Tribe replaces King K. Rool and the Kremlings. History In the opening cinematic of Donkey Kong Country Returns, the Tiki Tak Tribe awakened from their slumber after a volcano eruption on Donkey Kong Island. The tikis then hypnotized the animals of the jungle and harvested all of the bananas on the island, including stealing Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong's banana hoard, resulting in the two chasing after the tikis in order to reclaim their stolen bananas. After Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong traveled through the first seven worlds, they finally reached the last world and scaled the large tiki-like tower, where they found their stolen bananas and encountered the leader of the Tiki Tak Tribe, a humongous tiki accompanied by its minions. The tikis threw the bananas inside the giant tiki's head, who liquefied the bananas by spinning and spewed onto its minions, hardening them to form hands. The giant tiki, now with its newly formed hands, attack the Kongs. After a grueling battle, the Kongs ultimately prevailed over the giant tiki and defeated it. The giant tiki explodes and the tikis' hypnosis spell is lifted from the animals. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong then punch the Moon on top of the tiki tower, destroying it and releasing all of their stolen bananas. ''Super Smash Bros. Tiki Buzz, Kalimba, and Tiki Tong appear in ''Super Smash Bros. 4 as trophies. In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, the generals of the tribe (referred to as "Tiki Tak Tribe") appear as a singular primary spirit with a neutral typing. Their Spirit Battle is against four Diddy Kongs on the Kongo Falls stage. When equipped, they provide three support slots, but decrease the player's defense to fire attacks. Physical Appearance The Tiki Tak Tribe mainly resemble a mix between a tribal mask and a musical instrument, with most members having a pair of thin twig-like arms. Powers and Abilities Despite their scrawny physique, the Tiki Tak Tribe is surprisingly fast and agile. They also possess the ability of hypnosis. The Tiki Tak Tribe's leader is a large floating tiki head named Tiki Tong who has a pair of large stone hands formed by a cluster of liquefied bananas and his minions. Members (center right), the Maraca Gang (top), Wacky Pipes (bottom right), Banjo Bottom (center), Gong-Oh (bottom left), Cordian (center left), and Xylobone (bottom center)]] Leaders *Tiki Tong (Leader) Generals *Kalimba *The Maraca Gang *Gong-Oh *Banjo Bottom *Wacky Pipes *Xylobone *Cordian Troops *Tiki Goons *Tiki Tanks *Tiki Torches *Tiki Buzzes *Tiki Dooms *Screaming Pillars *Tiki Pilots *Tiki Boings *Tiki Torks *Tiki Zings *Tiki Bombers *Tiki Pops *Tiki Seekers Trivia *Unlike other villains from the Donkey Kong franchise, the Tiki Tak Tribe are not anthropomorphic animals. Navigation Category:Deities Category:Organizations Category:Donkey Kong Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Possessor Category:Brainwashers Category:Deceased Category:Evil from the Past Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Possessed Objects Category:Immortals Category:Genderless